Way Off Base
by SophieAria
Summary: Two Hhr stories, a competition between me and Anna wrote this on the way back from London and we want to know which one is better! Let us know! There both good stories!


Ok guys! Two very different fanfictions here, both written on the return journey from London on a school trip!

The first story is written by a RHr shipper but the second is written by a Hhr shipper.

Let me know which one you prefer, it's a bet between me and Anna! Oh and Coleman92 don't even think about reviewing your own story!

I know they seem short but the first one is actually a page and a half of writing and the second is 3 and a half pages.

By the way Anna I changed my ending, it's better like that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Harry, Hermione and Ron's Defence Against The Dark Arts class they went back to their dorms, but on the way Draco and his self centred friends bumped into them.

"What do you want?" Said Crabbe stepping in front of Malfoy

"Get out of our way Crabbe or I'll…" Ron started

"You'll what Weasley? Make yourself eat slugs again!" Draco smirked and turned to his friends laughing

Hermione recalled what Malfoy had called her previously and stood protectively in front of Ron

"Push off Malfoy" She said grabbing hold of Ron's arm

"Got yourself a girlfriend to protect you Weasley?" Draco smirked

"No!" Ron cried shaking Hermione's arm form his

"Actually she's my girlfriend Malfoy, got a problem with that?" Harry stated throwing an arm casually round Hermione

"I…I" Draco stuttered

"I think he's jealous!" Ron grinned, laughing at Malfoy's red face

"No! Why would I be jealous of that filthy mudblood and scarhead?" Malfoy pulled a disgusted face

Harry sighed; he was beginning to despise Malfoy calling his girlfriend a filthy mudblood, so he lazily threw a punch at Malfoy, which despite being lazy still managed to knock Malfoy to floor

Malfoy shrieked like a girl and ran off clutching his nose

"You know you shouldn't have done that Harry" Hermione reprimanded smiling though

"Thank you anyway" She blushed slightly leaning into Harry's chest and standing on tip toes to give Harry a quick kiss, which quickly turned into a full on make out session

"I'll see you guys back at the dorm then!" Ron smiled shaking his head with laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**You are the music in me **

Harry, Hermione & Ron sat on the edge of the forbidden forest talking idly.

Ron gave Harry the signal that they had practised earlier on in the dorm.

"Err… Hermione, could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry barely croaked

She nodded and the two stood walking towards the black lake.

Harry paused and swallowed; hard.

Could he really tell his best friends girlfriend that he wanted to be with her, that every night before he slept he thought about her and prayed for her safety, how was he supposed to tell her when Ron intended on proposing to her this very second.

Flashback

"I want to be with Hermione for every Harry" Ron grinned stupidly as he sat cross legged on his bed, Harry continued to look downcast

_Yeah so do I_ Harry thought solemnly before replying "That's great mate" He attempted to smile but it appeared more as a grimace

"I want to marry her! How do I tell her" Ron paused his nose wrinkling

Harry sighed

_This sucks, he wants to marry the girl that I've loved since second year. I want to marry her, maybe I should tell her. _

"Harry! Harry!" Ron clicked his fingers at Harry and Harry snapped back to reality

"Sorry Ron, Harry mumbled "What did you say?"

"How do I tell her?" Ron asked exasperatedly

Harry closed his eyes, his mind immediately forming the picture of Hermione Granger and he began to speak

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are the reason I live, without you I can't breathe and I would cease to exist, to be perfectly honest I don't know how I survived the years without your love, you are beautiful and absolutely fabulous, don't let anyone tell you different, I love you with all my heart and never want to be apart from you. Will you marry me? Because you are the music in me, forever and always"

"Perfect" Ron whispered awestruck he stood from his bed grabbed a quill and parchment and began writing "Now say it again slower and I'll write it down"

Harry sat quietly occasionally reciting his previous words to Ron who repeated them and wrote them down.

"Oh! That reminds me! Could you take Hermione to the black lake, I want you propose to her there, and I want you to be there too, I wouldn't want you to miss it! Let's make a signal" Ron continued enthusiastically

Harry felt like his heart had been ripped, ripped and ripped again.

End flashback

In the time Harry had been recalling his earlier memory Hermione had been waiting expectantly

"Sorry 'Mione" He whispered

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked placing a comforting hand on his arm

"Hermione whatever happens, I have to tell you, you are the music in me" he whispered

Surprisingly Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and whispered back

"Harry, I need you to be with me"

"You what?" Harry asked honestly surprised by her outburst

"I can't believe I've been so blind all these years being with Ron and now…"

"No! No! No! Don't say that! Ron wants to marry you" Harry blurted

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and a flint of horror

"And you have to say yes 'Mione" Harry told her

"But…" Hermione's eyes flitted close and she sighed "You're right, I can't do this to him" She whispered her eyes opened again and she smiled sympathetically "I'll always love you Harry, always and forever"

"Me too Hermione, me too" He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her waist before he softly pulled back and turned her round into the waiting arms of Ron

Harry blinked and Ron was on one knee

He blinked again and Ron had started his speech

"Hermione Jane Granger, you are the reason I live, without you I can't breathe and I would cease to exist, to be perfectly honest I don't know how I survived the years without your love, you are beautiful and absolutely fabulous, don't let anyone tell you different, I love you with all my heart and never want to be apart from you. Will you marry me? Because you are the music in me, forever and always"

To Harry's surprise, Hermione turned her back on Ron and faced Harry

"You wrote that didn't you?" She asked tears staining her perfect cheeks

Slowly Harry nodded not making eye contact with anyone

"You wrote that for her! You slimy git! You love her don't you?" Ron exclaimed his fists balling up

"Ron don't!" Hermione exclaimed

Harry sunk to his knees

"I am so sorry Ron, I can't help it…"

"Don't say it Harry"

"I love her" Harry whispered

"And do you love him?" Ron's facial expression clouded and his emotions were unreadable

Hermione nodded not looking at Ron but staring into Harry's emerald eyes

Ron nodded twice and silently sunk to his knees beside Harry and shook his hand

"You got a good girl there, look after her" Ron whispered he stood back up and walked to Hermione "I'll miss you" He choked Hermione couldn't take anymore, she nodded and slunk down leaning on a nearby tree, Ron left in silence and Harry crawled to Hermione

"I didn't mean to…" He trailed off

"Don't be sorry Harry, as soon as Ron started his speech I knew you had written it" She interrupted

Harry merely nodded

Hermione curled into his chest sighing every now and again

"Hermione?" Harry asked

"Yes Harry"

"I love you"

Hermione smiled

"Me too" She grinned

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! let us know which story you prefer! plus i love reviews! they always make me grin!!!

thanking you muchly for reading this story!!

Sophie & Anna 25th September 07


End file.
